Fandom of Pretty Cure All Stars: Happy☆ Lucky☆ Precure☆ Academy!
Hello from Techieberry38! You can tell by the way I am typing this is no normal page. No, it is a little idea I made, that will involve the fan made characters of the fanseries by various users here! I am one of those users. Currently I am waiting for some users to say yes on joining here. While I'm here, I am going to make a preview with the girls of my fanseries. Edit: We already have one user who has posted a story, but it is still quite empty here. However, anyone is free to join! No permission required. Techieberry38 presents: Graced with Idols(New students) Umeki(MJPC): Oh, Michiko-san! I've got news! Michiko(MJPC): Umeki? What's up? Umeki: There's going to be new students! They are the Vocaloid Precure. I hear they utilized songs to save their surroundings from an evil council that banned songs for its own evil perposes! Michiko: Really? They sound amazing. Mineko(CPC!): Hello there! Do you know of the- Michiko: New students? Yes, and I'm excited! Nashie(CPC!): Count me in! Sorry for the intrusion, just too excited to keep quiet. Umeki: Oh that's nothing, us too! Kiyoshi(SPC): I apologize for interrupting, but the shuttle train with the new students had arrived just a moment ago! They'll be walking in right....About....Now! Vocaloid Precure girls walk in with fantastic effects Cue Hatsune Miku's Nebula Anna(SS!PC): Simply amazing, are they idols? Isamu(BPC): Oh, I really think so. Miku(VPC): Hello, girls, I am Hatsune Miku. Pleased to meet you. Rin(VPC): Hi there, I'm Kagamine Rin, happy to be here. Neru(VPC): So this is the FPC(Fandom of Pretty Cure) Academy? Pleasure to meet you, I am Akita Neru. And how did I manage being formal like that? Luka(VPC): Hey all, my name is Megurine Luka. I'd like to meet you all! Meiko(VPC): Hi there, my name is Meiko. I chose not to have a surname, so call me Meiko. Pleased to meet you. Mr.Isozaki(APC!) Hello, Vocaloid Precure. My name is Mr.Isozaki. You will meet your teacher later, so I will show you to your dormitories. This is Anami Misoka. She will show you around. How is that? Miku: Just fine, Isozaki-sensei. Thanks! Is it fine if we just chat here and get to know the various students? Mr. Isozaki: It's okay, take your time. I'll be in the gym if you need me. The girls will show you. Rin: Thank you! Anna(In English): Can I get your autograph? Meiko: Pardon me? Anna(In Japanese): Excuse me! I was using English. Autograph please? Luka: We look like idols, don't we? Not to confuse you, but we're just students with a passion for singing. Sorry. Anna: No, no! Nothing's wrong. I'm Hatanaka Anna, of Super Shine! Pretty Cure. We are the Cures of light, I'm the leader. Pleased to meet you. The others are doing their own thing. If I remember, Imae is studing, and the others I don't know....So which of you is the lead girl? I'd like a leader to leader bond, if it's fine. Miku: I'm the leader as Cure Sekai. Let's talk. Umeki: Ah, Kagamine-san? I'm Taira Umeki, leader of Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure. Would you like to be my friend? I'm Cure Diamond, if you want to know. Rin: Call me Rin, and yes, I'll be your friend! I'm Cure Butterfly. You know, I'd like to chat right now. Sachi(SPC): Uh....Megurine-san? I am Imada Sachi. Please, I just escaped depression, and I'm kind of shy. Can I be your friend? Luka: Imada-san, how nice! Of course, I'll be your pal. VPC girls continue bonding In villain academy Dainia(VPC): Hmph! So the Precure are in an academy of their own. I'll crush it, and make a good impression. ShijimaBots! Let's go. BOOM EXPLOSION OUTSIDE ACADEMY Nashie: What was that? Luka: Let's see. Dainia: Ah ha ha ha ha! Good day, girls, I'm Dainia. I'd like to prepare you for your demise...And the world's disappearance of songs. Miku: No, not ever! Let's go. Guys, me and the other newcomers have got this. Let's go! Cue transformation: VPC Cure Sekai: The princess of songs, Cure Sekai! Cure Butterfly: Light as a butterfly, Cure Butterfly! Cure Tsundere: Taking over Youtube, Cure Tsundere! Cure Fatale: Beating the competition, Cure Fatale! Cure Change: Reaching out to the beauties of change, Cure Change! VPC: To a future with singing, to a happy universe, Vocaloid Precure! Umeki: Sick outfits! Kawaii~ Dainia: Tch. ShijimaBots, if you would be so kind? ShijimaBots: Shijimi jima! Umeki: There's an entire two armies of robots....Let's help those girls! Everyone: Yes! Cue transformation: Everyone excluding VPC I WILL NOT WRITE ALL THOSE PHRASES Other girls join in battle Cure Sekai: Thank you, everyone! Now, time to finish these ShijimaBots. Everyone: Yes! Cue purification attack: Cure Sekai's World Phenomenon Cure Sekai: Evil darkness! You'll regret this day! That is because (Cue music: World is Mine) because I am! The number one princess in the whole world, you should know that by heart now how to treat me.....All right? (Stop singing, continue music) Pretty Cure, World Phenomenon! ShijimaBots become enveloped in light and fade away ShijimaBots(During purification): Shi-h-jiiimah...... Cure Butterfly: All right, my turn! Cue purification attack: Cure Butterfly's Miracle Kiss Cure Butterfly: Opposing negatives, to your death! Melt! (Cue music: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) Piano sounds rebound, dissonance in my head! (Stop singing, continue music) Pretty Cure, Miracle Kiss! Butterflies melt ShijimaBots Cure Tsundere: Gosh, don't leave me out, time for me! Cue purification attack: Cure Tsundere's Superstar Meme Cure Tsundere: Evil and stupid viewers, this battle has been taken over by yours truely! (Cue music: Tsuman-ne?) Ooo...Tsuman-ne?(Stop singing, continue music)Pretty Cure, Superstar Meme! Random texting words(LOL, ROFL)destroy ShijimaBots Cure Fatale: So now for me... Cue purification attack: Cure Fatale's Mystery Dance Cure Fatale: You're no match for this, dark powers! (Cue music: Femme Fatale) I am your femme fatale! (Stop singing, continue music) Pretty Cure, Mystery Dance! Cure Change: Finally, my chance. Cue purification attack: Cure Change's Signal Story Cure Change: Reach out, and melt, negatives! (Cue music: Change me) I need help from someone, please....(Stop singing, continue music) Pretty Cure, Signal Story! ShijimaBots explode into Stage Chips Precure de-transform Umeki: Wow, amazing! Anna: Simply awesome, and what are these chip things? Meiko: Those are Stage Chips! With so many, we can have a performance. Let's go! Everyone: Yeah! Girls run to concert hall End Cure Believe's Story: Three Sides to a Heart NOTE: LM!PC has a sequel, PMPC!, so I will name the show the Cure FIRST APPEARED IN. And yes, Sunny and Taiyo are nearly identical, but to show obvious difference, their hair color in Cure form is completely different and that's how it's always been. ''-Cherry and Haretsu are talking about the new academy-'' Haretsu (HBPC!) : ...And we're going to meet the others soon! Cherry (LM!PC) : Wow, there must be more Cures than we thought! Haretsu: Yes, and some of them are at the academy right now! Mizu (HBPC!) : Just how many are there? Haretsu: Possibly more than 200, but I am not sure. Mizu: Well, let's go! Cherry: Who's that? Mizu: I forgot! I'm Jinsokuna Mizu, also known as Cure Ocean. Who might you be? Cherry: I'm Hanasaki Cherry, also known as Cure Blossom Mirage. Mizu: Aw, how come she gets a suffix? Haretsu: No time for that! Let's find the others and let them come to the Fandom of Pretty Cure Academy with us! ''-The 11 Cures are at the academy-'' Tomodachi (HBPC!) : Wow, it's so big! Tsuchi (PMPC!) : Amazing! ''-High Waters Pretty Cure! enters in with sound effects-'' Carlise (HWPC!) : Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Carlise Doshima from High Waters Pretty Cure! Uniqua (HWPC!) : I'm Uniqua Hirohama! T-900 (HWPC!) : And I'm T-900 Aokawa! Migaki (HBPC!) : Wow, interesting names. Daisy (LM!PC) : What about your Cure egos? ''-Suddenly, we hear a girl scream-'' Rose (LM!PC) : Not good. Sunny (LM!PC) : How about some of us take care of the monster that's about to form, and some of us get people to a safe place? Uniqua: I'll go! Taiyo: I'll join in! Kotoba (PMPC!) : I'll help! Rose: I'll help out. Haretsu: I'll come with you! Tomodachi: Let me join with you! Sunny: And I will go. The rest of you, get other people to shelter! ''-The seven are running to find there is a Kurokokoro-'' Kotoba: Oh...not good. Uniqua: So, we transform to fight and see our Cure egos? Haretsu: ''-jumps-'' Let's do it! ''-Transformation start-'' Sunny+Rose+Kotoba: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! Haretsu+Taiyo+Tomodachi: Pretty Cure, Heartthrob Action! Uniqua: Pretty Cure, Water Change! ''-Cue introductions-'' Cure Sunshine Mirage: The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! Cure Nature Mirage: A newborn flower beginning to bloom, Cure Nature Mirage! Cure Blooming: A pink flower is making a change! Heartthrob of miracles, Cure Blooming! Cure Shine: A yellow flower is bringing guidance to victory! Heartthrob of light, Cure Shine! Cure Spark: An orange flower is showing a new self! Heartthrob of change, Cure Spark! Cure Wave: The purple wave of action, Cure Wave! ''-Kurokokoro sees them-'' Cure Nature Mirage: So, where's Kuroi? Cure Sunshine Mirage: Don't worry about him, worry about the Kurokokoro! Cure Shine: Looks like I'm up first. ''-Cue attack: Shine Spark-'' Cure Shine: Pretty Cure! Shine Spark! ''-Attack does nothing-'' Cure Wave: Well, should we try all seven of our own main attacks and combine them as one? Cure Moonlight Mirage: Good plan. There might be enough power in the combination to purify this tough Kurokokoro. Cure Blooming: Then let's go! ''-First attack cue: Sunshine Shining-'' Cure Sunshine Mirage: Sunshine Shining! ''-Second attack cue: Moonlight Beam-'' Cure Moonlight Mirage: Moonlight Beam! ''-Third attack cue: Nature Sprout-'' Cure Nature Mirage: Nature Sprout! ''-Fourth attack cue: Blooming Healer-'' Cure Blooming: Pretty Cure! Blooming Healer! ''-Fifth attack cue: Shine Spark-'' Cure Shine: Pretty Cure! Shine Spark! ''-Sixth attack cue: Spark Ignite-'' Cure Spark: Pretty Cure! Spark Ignite! ''-Final attack cue: Shooting Wave-'' Cure Wave: Pretty Cure! Shooting Wave! ''-Attacks combine as one-'' All 7: To save our world from darkness, our attacks will combine and take you down! ''-Entity shoots at the Kurokokoro and purifies it-'' ''-Cures detransform after cheering-'' Tomodachi: Already, I admire Rose! Rose: ''-blushes-'' Well, looks like even Cures are fans of me. Kotoba: What's going to happen to the kingdom without you there? Taiyo: Aw, you look like me! Sunny: We've got differences you know! Taiyo: Are you really sure about that? Sunny: Yes! I'm sure! Rose: And there they go, arguing about their Cure form... ''-facepalm-'' ''-The others rush to them-'' Cherry: Aw, why did you get your attacks to combine? Migaki: Don't worry about that right now. Let's go find someone to show us around! Everyone: Yes! ''-Ends here-'' Techieberry38 presents: Talents of all NOTE: THIS STORY IS RATHER LONG School canteen Tamako(CPC!): My goodness, it's so boring....School is simply routine now, even with the different projects. Umeki: What makes you say that? Tamako: Well, it's mostly head to classrooms, study, eat, study, relax and repeat. Nothing is going on! Michiko: Wow, she's right. Sakura: I agree. Isami(BPC): So let's have a talent month! Everyone: Talent month? What in the universe is that? Isami: Let me explain. We all have a month to make something spectacular that has something to do with our group talents. For example, Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure could do something with gemstones, Confectionary could make mouthwatering sweets and so on. How's that to break boredom? Isami: I think that is.....AMAZING! Fuyu(SPC): So what are we waiting for? Let's do this! Everyone scatters and goes to their season house Various days pass Michiko: Are the windows ready.....? Umeki: THAT'S THE 55TH TIME YOU'VE SAID THAT FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR. NO I AM NOT DONE. Michiko: Okay, okay. Sakura: Umeki hasn't completed the windows, but I've finished the roof shingles. Michiko: Perfect! Switch camera to Confectionary Mineko: Darn it! I boiled the caramel sauce for too long again.... Tamako: Well, what does that compare to the fact I messed up all the Mille Crepe and I have to start over for the 5th time? All of Confectionary Pretty Cure: O_O Tamako: They teach you nothing about baking in the world of Grey Bitter, I tell you. None of you understand, do you? Mineko, Nashie and Shina continue staring Switch camera to Aquatic Umiko: Front crawl! Pancake! Rocketship! Back float! Front float! Bobs! Back crawl! Tread water! NOW NOW NOW! Misoka: You're trying to mess me up by making me do simple techniques, right? Umiko: What!? No way! I wouldn't dare, why do you ask!? Misoka: Ah ha....Let's take turns. GIVE ME 33 MOTORBOATS, 55 BOBS, 64 OPPOSITE PANCAKES AND REGULAR PANCAKES, AND DID I MENTION 22 TORPEDOES!!?? AND NOW! CHIKA, HAMAKO, THIS MEANS YOU TOO! Chika/Hamako/Umiko: Misoka...-_-' Switch camera to Binary Etsu: Why am I programming on a Mac that is simulated on a Windows 7 that is simulated on a Chromebook that is simulated on an Acer? This thing is buggy! Shima: Uh...About that....Heh eh.....IT WAS ISAMU'S WORK!!! Isamu: WHAT!? I'D NEVER DO THAT, BAKA! Shima: BAKA!? YOU'RE THE IDIOT AROUND HERE, LIAR!! Shima and Isamu continue having a sissy fight Etsu: What..... Camera switch to Snowstorm Kiku: And....FLIP! Sachi: Woaaaah! Kiyoshi: Aaaaah! Fuyu: Uh-oh!! SPLAT Kiyoshi: Kiku....We know you're trying to help but unlike you we're not junior pros.... Kiku: Nonsense! Work a bit more and you'll be like me! Snap out of it. Kiyoshi: whispers to everyone other than Kiku Kiku: What's up? Kiyoshi: Oh, we've realized we're just down because we haven't seen your amazing ability. Kiku: Well, thank you! So how may I show you? Kiyoshi, We want to see how you dodge flying snow! Kiku: Flying snow? Everyone excluding Kiku skis downhill, then manuever the skis to splash snow in Kiku's face Kiku: What the heck!? Fuyu: This is what we mean by flying snow! Kiyoshi: Do your thing, Kiku! Kiku gets covered in snow Sachi: This was dissapointing. You win all those medals, ribbons and trophies and you can't dodge flying snow from other skiers. Amazing! Kiku: Baka..... Switch camera to Super Shine Anna: Just a bit more....Stupid laser..... Imae: Perfect, stop there! Etsuyo: I'll flip the switch. Switch gets flipped Light shines into Aki's eyes Aki: Argh! Imae: Oh no, turn it off! Light turns off Aki: I need new glasses.... Anna: 911 HELP!!! Etsuyo: 911? What's 911? Anna: Never mind... NOTE: THE SEVENTH SERIES IS ON A TRIP AWAY FROM THE ACADEMY SO THERE'S NOTHING FOR THEM Switch camera to Naturalize Haruko: This will look amazing! Can someone hand me the dandelions? Anzu: Sure! Hey....Someone took the dandelions! Kiku: What!? That's bad, we need the dandelions. Hane comes in with a tray Hane: Hello all~ Anzu: Hane, do you know where the dandelions are? Hane: The rusty bucket of dandelions? Anzu: Yes! Where is it? Hane: I didn't think anyone needed it, so I made dandelion preserves on toast, dandelion salad, dandelion fritters, dandelion flower cookies and dandelion flower tea. Why? If anyone's hungry here they are... Haruko: -_-' Hane....We needed those dandelions for the display.... Hane: Say what now? I'm being absent minded again. So you want tea, Haruko. That must be it! Haruko: Facepalm Switch camera to Vocaloid Rin: Let's start, everyone! Luka: Sure, but where's Miku and Hatchune? Meiko: And why do I smell leeks and onions? Sniff sniff Rin: Wow, that is....Mouthwatering! Neru: What smells so good? Luka: Yum, yum. Meiko: I'm suddenly hungry! Miku comes in with an electric fan Rin: Miku....What's with the fan? Fan switches on Hatchune comes in and waves leeks and welsh onions everywhere Luka: Mmm! Neru: It smells awesome in here! Rin: Is it lunch yet? Meiko: We need to stay on track! Miku: Yeah.....But the fans call for leeks! Neru: If you say so....Give me a leek. Miku: Of course! Miku hands a leek over Neru slaps Miku with the leek Miku: BAKA....! Day of talent presentation Various girls: What's going to be up there? I'll love every part of this! Sakura: Hello everyone, our talents are sculpting with jewels! To show it we have made a little gemstone house right over there. Please take a pair of sunglasses as the light reflected off the jewels may blind you. Hane: It's beautiful! Kiku: I love it, and are those windows made of diamonds? Amazing! Mineko: I and the girls of Confectionary have our talents in baking sweets, so I now present to you our Sweets & Sugar Showcase! Miku: I should have asked for this rather than just shortcake and pudding in World is Mine.... Misoka: Here comes my big eater side! Chika: Please look at the pool here because we've got swimming skills to pay the bills! Everyone excluding Aquatic!: Ooh....Ah! Wow! Isamu: If you don't mind, step up to a computer and try our new game! That's our talent, programming. Umeki: Oh yeah, oh yeah! Haruko: Addicting. Fuyu: Watch the hills carefully, as we ski quite fantastically or if that's even a word! Michiko: Is that even possible.....? Meiko: Cool. Anna: Feast your eyes on the lights, please! Everyone: Woah! Rin: Check one, two! Over here, everyone, it's time to shine! Everyone excluding Vocaloid: Awesome! All lead Cures: Thanks for coming! End Techieberry38 presents: Performing Princesses Kame(PCeP!): Man, it's great to be back! Competition is so rough! Rei(PCeP!): Right, and my individual study was, er, interesting.... Yoshe(PCeP!) Yeah....Let's not talk about it. Shizuko(PCeP!): The academy newsletter says we have new students, called Vocaloid Precure. They used songs to save their colony ship (colony ship? What the heck is that?) from an evil council, so it says. Kame: Mmm, interesting. I look forward to- oof! Kame bumps into Miku Miku(VPC): Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you up. Kame: No, don't, it was me. I'm Inaba Kame, lead Cure of Pretty Cure en Pointe!. We're the Cures of Ballet, and very pleased to meet you. Miku: Oh really? You must be the group the girls said on a trip. My name's Hatsune Miku, lead Cure of Vocaloid Precure. I and my group are the Cures of song. It's my pleasure to meet you. Yoshe: Really? That's cool. Let's talk...'' ''Girls talk Rin(VPC): Let's check the assignment mailbox...Darn! Nothing again! Yoshe: I've got nothing either, and it's pouring outside so we can't go out. Kame/Miku: Wait! I've got an idea! Or at least, we do! Neru(VPC): Idea? What idea? I get unlimited texting? Meiko(VPC): No! Your budget's at 3 Yen right now! Neru: Aw.... Kame: Ahem! I was thinking how about we pull off a dance/song concert here at the school? Yoshe: That's music to my ears, guys! Everyone in VPC and PCeP!: Yeah, I like that idea! More soon! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series